


Three Things Katara Never Did

by sangi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-15
Updated: 2007-08-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangi/pseuds/sangi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iroh’s eyes wander for just one moment, and then she strikes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Things Katara Never Did

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2007 and posted here again for archival purposes.

**_**Spirit Oasis**_  
  
** After a moment of pressure, Zuko faints onto the ground.  
  
She’s tired from lack of sleep but shaking from adrenaline, yet aching somewhere deep inside; she tells herself,  
  
 _It had to be done._ ****

* * *

**_**The Chase  
**_ **  
Iroh’s eyes wander for just one moment, and then she strikes.  
  
Katara tells the prince that she could heal his uncle (something she can’t describe flashes over his face):  
  
 _No._  
  
She pushes him aside and kneels down. ****

* * *

**_**Catacombs**_  
  
** “I guess that’s something we have in common.” Faces near.  
  
“There may be a way…” she trails off -  
  
\- her hand reaches up to heal his scar.


End file.
